The use of all terrain vehicles for archery and rifle hunting has increased steadily since the introduction of the earliest all terrain vehicles. A number of apparatuses have been devised to secure archery bows and rifles to all terrain vehicles for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,273 to Allen discloses a pair of brackets with spring loaded clamps which can be attached to the handle bars of a motorcycle or an ATV or can be attached to a mounting bar affixed to the handle bars or the cargo rack of an ATV or motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,333 to Boston discloses a rack which attaches to the cargo rack of an ATV which has clamping and cradle arrangements for attaching an archery bow or a rifle, and provides a security mechanism for attaching other camping accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,181 to Savant discloses a bracket for use on ATV's to allow adjustable attachment of gun racks used on all terrain vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,990 to Lahrson discloses a mount and attachment mechanism for attaching specially designed accessories to the cargo rack of an ATV.
While each of the devices disclosed in the prior art appears to have provided a means for achieving the apparent objectives for the device, none of the inventions disclosed in the prior art achieves several of the objectives of the present invention. Furthermore, the present invention provides improved capabilities for achieving a number of the objectives of the inventions disclosed in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for securing archery bows, guns, and other hunting, fishing and camping accessories to the cargo rack of an ATV.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack that is light weight yet structurally sound to provide enhanced resistance to wear and deformation in normal use conditions.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack which can be more easily and quickly attached and detached from an ATV cargo rack.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack which is more securely attached to ATV cargo rack.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack which allows more rapid insertion and removal of an archery bow, gun or other camping accessory.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack which is more economical.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack which can be readily and economically customized for each particular bow, gun or other camping accessory to be transported, thereby providing for secure attachment and support, with reduced movement and jostling of the accessory.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ATV accessory rack which provides for simultaneous transport of a plurality of archery bows, guns and other camping accessories.